One Day
by Seravia
Summary: Tomoe is given one day as a human in the world of the living to speak with one person of her choice.


**One Day**

By: RedHairRurouniFan

**Author's Notes:** Hello, another fic with Tomoe. I've written entirely too much AU lately. Not to say I've posted any, but I've been writing it. I've seriously been losing sleep over trying to find a canon plotline. Thankfully, this fic is during the Meiji Era. It is also kinda supernatural. Tomoe comes back from the dead for one day to meet with one person of her choice. Try to guess who! (No, it is not the obvious choice unless you think the way I do…) I can write any number of canon fics without tiring, but less than two months of AU, and I'm tearing my hair out for a canon plotline. Enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer:** All parts of _Rurouni Kenshin_ do not belong to me. Why would it?

* * *

"Yukishiro Tomoe," a voice spoke just by Tomoe's ear. She jumped, startled, and turned to the luminous form beside her. The form was a ghost, a servant to the Death Kami.

"Hello, Yuri-san. Do you need me for something?" Tomoe asked politely, a slight tremor in her voice. She was frightened, but she'd met Yuri before. She knew he was a kind ghost; she could think of no reason why Yuri or the Death Kami would need her.

"Hai, Kami-sama wishes to see you. You are to go to him right away," he said flatly and vanished in the thin mist. Tomoe was sure he had returned to the Death Kami. Tomoe was no longer the withdrawn woman she was with Kenshin. Now, she was more open and willing to open her mind to new possibilities. So, quickly, she followed Yuri and reported to the Death Kami.

When she arrived, Tomoe quickly bowed at the revered and very much solid Kami sitting before her. "Hello, Kami-sama. I am Yukishiro Tomoe. You wanted to see me?" Tomoe tentatively greeted him.

"Hai, I did. Forget the formalities and look at me. I have an unusual offer for you. We do not normally do this, but in some cases, we allow it. It has been decided that you will be allotted one day aboveground, in the human world, as a human. But, there are conditions," he warned. "You may choose one person and one person only to communicate with. The person of your choosing will be the only one that will be able to see you. It will be nighttime when you arrive. We will make sure no one disturbs you in your one day, but you may only choose one person. Think about this offer. Do you accept?"

"I do! Oh, of course, I accept!" Tomoe cried in delight, but fell silent as she realized there were too many she wished to see. Kenshin, her father, Enishi, and… even Kamiya Kaoru. Who to choose?

"Do not fret, pretty one. You have until tomorrow to give me your answer. I will see you then," the Kami said in surprisingly gentle tones.

"Arigato," Tomoe murmured demurely, taking no notice that he'd called her "pretty one." She silently bowed and walked out the door.

When she arrived at her room, she sat and sighed sadly. She knew she should be happy that she was being given this wonderful opportunity that almost no other had ever had, but she almost wished she'd had no choices. Without choices, death was easy, but now she had to choose one person from the man who raised her, the brother she loved dearly, the ex-husband that still no doubt blamed himself for her death, and the one person she wished to meet most. It was the most difficult decision she'd ever had to make.

On one hand, she loved her family and needed to see them, but they were her family. They would always love her and neither would hold a grudge. Both her Otou-san and Enishi missed her and she missed them, but she would be with them again in death. She knew she shouldn't take family for granted, but they were happy. She might send them back into mourning.

She could also choose to see Kenshin, her beloved ex-husband. Tomoe just realized she'd never told him how much she loved him. She had loved Akira, and she was reunited with him now, but she still loved Kenshin. She loved both equally, but the person you are separated from was the one you pine for dearly. And, now Tomoe wanted to see him. But, she knew it would benefit no one. Akira would be hurt beyond repair and accuse her of choosing Kenshin, his murdered, over him. Kenshin, it had taken him ten years to get to where he was. He'd found true happiness and her reappearance would unravel all he'd worked so hard to build. She couldn't let that happen. Kenshin would abandon everything for her. She knew he loved her and that should be enough. Her reappearance would hurt all those around him too. Kaoru, especially. The older woman knew how much Kaoru loved the dear rurouni. Tomoe could never love him so much. Tomoe's own love for him was centered on revenge and neither had forgotten. Kaoru's love though, was innocent and pure, and she had never had shady intentions. But, knowing this did not take away from the heartache of being separated from her beloved. It was only at the very end of her life did Tomoe realize that she loved Himura Kenshin, the Hitokiri Battousai, with a fiery passion she'd felt for only one person before. And that person was Kiyosato Akira. When she saw his tear-stained face as he held her in his arms so lovingly, her heart broke, but she still smiled for him one last time, before passing into the hands of the Death Kami. Oh, she wanted to see him again, to be in his arms again, to be kissed by him again. But, she knew that she wouldn't be able to control herself, and she knew that without self-control, she would do something she would regret. She wasn't going to take Kenshin away from Kaoru. She was dead, and Kenshin deserved happiness with a person as alive as he was.

She only had one other choice, Kamiya Kaoru. Kaoru was so kind and compassionate. She could love and hate with such ferocity. Tomoe could easily see why Kenshin loved her so much. She had been watching over both Kenshin and Kaoru ever since they'd met. She'd watched over Kenshin since her death, but now all she wished was happiness for the couple. Tomoe wished terribly to meet Kaoru and speak with her. She'd had a burning wish to understand the girl since she'd realized Kenshin had fallen in love with her. Repeatedly, Tomoe would see that Kenshin clearly felt guilty for loving Kaoru because of her but he loved her nonetheless. Tomoe had been there to make sure Enishi did not kill Kaoru, and she'd been there to smile for her ex-husband one last time. Kaoru was the most important person to Kenshin now and she was happy that he had once again found a reason to live. Now, Tomoe just needed to meet the woman her beloved fell so deeply in love with. She just couldn't feel satisfied without meeting her and giving them both her sincerest wishes for a bright and happy future. Steeling herself, Tomoe made a final decision upon who to go see on her one day.

She chose Kamiya Kaoru.

* * *

The next day, Tomoe strode purposefully to the chambers of the Death Kami. She announced herself to the guards and they parted to allow her entrance. The Death Kami was sitting upon his throne when Tomoe entered and offered her a kindly smile.

"Have you made your choice, Yukishiro Tomoe?"

"I have," Tomoe replied softly, but the conviction was evident in her tone.

"Good, good. Now, tell me this person's name. I will set it up for you for, say… three days from today?" the Death Kami looked pleased, leaning forward expectantly.

"I have chosen Kamiya Kaoru," Tomoe declared, watching surprise flicker through the Kami's eyes. Nervously, she added, "She will remember meeting me after I leave, won't she? I'd like to leave a message for… my ex-husband."

"Hai, she will. You are aware that Himura Kenshin will not see you. Kaoru may even be convinced you are a figment of her imagination after your departure. Also, I understand the reasons for your visit, but if this has any effect on those of the living world, you are powerless to change that. What comes from your venture is permanent. There is no second day," he explained.

Tomoe faltered briefly, not wishing to disrupt the two people that had just gotten their act together, but on the other hand, this visit may be the last piece of the puzzle. "I understand. I will take the risk, Kami-sama," Tomoe decided.

"Then, it's decided. Come back in three days time. I will transport you to the human world then," the Kami ordered before sending her away with a wave of his hand.

* * *

The promised day came, and Tomoe nervously floated into the Death Kami's chambers again.

"Ah, Tomoe-chan," the Kami greeted her casually. "Are you ready? It is a rather frightening process for anyone who does not know what is to come."

"What is there to be frightened about? It's the world we lived in until death," Tomoe questioned in confusion.

"Oh, my dear ignorant child. Alas, that is not the frightening part. It is the procedure we must go through to give you solid form and transport you up there that is frightening. Be prepared. It will not hurt you, but you'll get quite a fright. We will see you in one day's time, my dear," the Kami delivered his parting words.

Before Tomoe could return the parting words, the Death Kami had already stretched his arms out before him, and bright white tendrils of light streaked from his fingertips and wound themselves around Tomoe's tall, thin frame. The words that were about to be spoken were forced back down her throat, and the sheer power she felt was overwhelming her senses, threatening to tear her apart. It was truly a…frightening process. Tomoe struggled to regain control over her body, but suddenly the light squeezed painfully against her and she felt herself falling… falling… into a very bright white light. When she woke, she found herself aboveground, feeling the cool autumn breeze, seeing the brilliantly colored leaves, smelling the scent of nature, and hearing the birds chirping. It was wonderful. But most of all, she loved feeling alive and having a heartbeat again. For a few precious moments, Tomoe remained still, lying on the cool earth, but then slowly, she rose to her feet and stretched, feeling her muscles lengthen and contract with her movements. The normal things of being alive that people normally took for granted, Tomoe now relished. She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, but judging by the time frame, she knew from the realms of death, she suspected that she may have slept the night away, with only the day to meet with Kaoru. With this thought in mind, Tomoe quickened her footsteps and upon turning a corner, saw the wooden sign of the Kamiya dojo. Tomoe let out a slightly childish cry of delight and raised a trembling hand to knock on the door. As she waited for a response from within, she pondered whether or not she would be welcomed, but her musings were cut short with the appearance of a slender raven haired woman.

She smiled and said warmly, "Hello, may I help you?"

"K-Kaoru?" Tomoe choked out, never expecting to really be able to converse with her.

"Hai? I am Kaoru. Would you like to come in?"

"I would love to. Is there anyone else here?"

"Iie. Everyone had their own business to attend to today," Kaoru responded. "You seem familiar. Do I know you?" she asked as she invited Tomoe into the kitchen and grabbed the teapot and two cups. For some odd reason, Kaoru was compelled to welcome this unknown woman into her home. As Kaoru was pouring the tea, Tomoe whispered, "Kaoru, I am Tomoe. Yukishiro Tomoe."

The teapot in Kaoru's hands clattered to the floor, shattering on impact as a startled Tomoe looked up to see the younger woman's face blanching white. Kaoru's hand clutched her heart, as she whispered, "No, it can't be. Y-You, you're… you're dead! Aren't you?"

"Kaoru, I am dead. Kami-sama has allowed me a single day as a human to speak with one person of my choosing. Only that one person will see me. Kaoru, I chose you," Tomoe explained.

The color began to return to Kaoru's face, and she sat, mulling over her lover's previous wife's words. "So, I'm the only one that can see you? Or talk to you?" she said hoarsely, her voice still shaking.

"Hai."

"Why didn't you choose Kenshin? Don't you love him? Wouldn't you have wanted to see him again? He-He's never… forgotten you." It was clear what Kaoru was trying to avoid saying. She couldn't bring herself to say that Kenshin still loved Tomoe. No matter how strong she was, she was still a woman. And as a woman in love with a man, she couldn't admit that the man she loved still loved another woman, regardless of the fact that she knew that he loved her just as much.

"It's a long story," Tomoe smiled sadly. "I didn't choose him because there are many people I don't wish to hurt, and one of those people is you, Kaoru.

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. "Me?" she echoed. "But, you can't mean that. I took your husband from you. Aren't you angry with me? Don't you want him back?" she finished fearfully. If Kenshin loved Tomoe more that he loved her, then he may be compelled to join her in death. What would Kaoru do then?

"Oh, you silly naïve girl. I do love Kenshin, and I do mean what I say. You didn't take Kenshin from me. If he didn't love you, he would never have done all he has. If you've taken him from me, then the only reason for that is because he wished to be taken from me. Because he fell in love with you and regardless if he still loves me, he loves you even more. Yes, I love Kenshin. Too much. That is why I can't see him. I have a wonderful husband waiting for me in the afterlife. No, I do not want him back. We all deserve to have our own happiness. I had my happiness with him. Now he's yours to keep forever. I've regained my happiness, with Kiyosato Akira, I'm sure you know who he is. Now Kenshin's found his happiness in you as well," Tomoe laughed comfortingly, touching Kaoru's hand with her own.

Kaoru marveled at the warmth and maturity of Kenshin's ex-wife. She wasn't at all what she expected. When she learned that this was Tomoe, she expected her to be here to take her beloved away. But, no, instead, she was wishing them well.

"Tomoe-san. Thank you for your kind words. They are greatly appreciated. Do you really not want him back? Don't you want to be with him?"

"Don't you?" Tomoe bounced the question back at Kaoru.

"O-Of course. But you came first. You will always hold a place in his heart. A very special place that no one will ever replace," Kaoru replied, not bothering to hide how that hurt her.

"I know that, Kaoru. But you have the same kind of place in his heart. He loves you, no matter what happens, he will always love you. I understand that I came first in his life, but you are first and foremost in his heart. Isn't that what matters? When you and Kenshin came to my grave together, you told me 'thank you,' and one other thing that you never told my husband, no ex-husband, of. You asked me to let you love him and let him love you in return if he would. You never knew my answer, did you?" Tomoe asked rhetorically. Kaoru shook her head. "Well, it's a yes. I'm overjoyed that Kenshin has someone to love him and for him to love in return. It doesn't make a difference if that person isn't me. I just want him to love again."

"Oh, Tomoe-san. Compared to you, I am an incredibly immature and graceless child. How could Kenshin, who loved **you** so much, love me too? Do you not ache inside, saying those words to me? You need not reassure me of anything. I've learned to accept what I can get. I love Kenshin so much, like you, too much, but if he loves you, I wouldn't dare compete. I never could. Thank you for granting your permission to let me love him, but that does not mean he loves me in return," Kaoru murmured ruefully.

"Kaoru, how could you doubt his love for you?" Tomoe's voice rang out sharply. "Do not compare yourself to me! Never do that! I did not have a good life, and I do not want you, one so full of life, to follow in those footsteps and let that burning candle flicker out. You are a million times better for him than I was and ever will be! He needs someone idealistic, someone pure, someone who has never seen bloodshed yet be able to understand him, someone like you, Kaoru. You are so kind and compassionate. You are everything I will never be. I granted you my permission because I know he loves you back. You never needed my permission, though Kaoru. If you love him, why do you need me to let you love him? Love is free, my dear. Nothing can cage it, especially not the dead. Let your love spread its wings and soar, Kaoru! Let your love fly, and land in his heart. You are the only one who can thaw his frozen heart, the only one who can heal the broken pieces of his heart! Do not deny yourself. Love him, Kaoru! Love him. I want you to," Tomoe cried passionately, but tearfully. She was a woman too. It was not easy for her to tell another woman to go love the man she loved, but she did it. She knew that they both needed it.

By now, Kaoru was tearing up too. Tomoe was saying to her thins that only a strong woman could say. She knew she was right, yet she couldn't do as she said until Tomoe herself spoke the words.

"Tomoe-san, I am grateful for this opportunity to speak with you in this heart-to-heart, face-to-face manner. But tell me one thing. Why are you telling me to go love your husband?"

"Because I love him," Tomoe spoke these four words with such sincerity that had both women dissolving into tears. "Kaoru, do you know something I once heard Kenshin say? He said that he loved you more than anything in the world. And that you are his sole reason for survival. He confessed his love to you not long ago, am I right? Well, he's loved you for much longer. One day, he will tell you what happened after you were kidnapped by my brother, but before then, it is not my place to breathe a word of it. When you know the truth, you will understand how much he truly loves you," Tomoe whispered softly, tears falling hard and fast into her kimono clad lap.

"Thank you, Tomoe-san," Kaoru simply said. The two women turned to look out the window simultaneously to see the sun dropping below the horizon. Both Tomoe and Kaoru turned to look at each other, startled looks on their faces. Then, both laughed.

"We've been talking very long. I don't have much time left. I'm glad to have met you, Kaoru," Tomoe commented gently, her warm coal black eyes shining in the dimming light.

"Yes, I'm glad to have met you too, Tomoe-san," Kaoru answered, the same warmth reflected in her sapphire pools.

"The real reason I came back was to simply wish you and Kenshin well. I want you two to be happy together. Don't worry; I'm not trying to interfere. But, I do know that you worry that you shouldn't be with Kenshin because of me. I'm here to tell you that you are wrong. I want you to be with him. As I want him to be with you," Tomoe murmured, setting Kaoru's heart at ease.

"Thank you, Tomoe-san. For everything, watching over Kenshin and I, allowing me to be with him, and for choosing me today over your husband. I will never forget you, Tomoe-san. Never. I treasure this opportunity to meet you. I truly do," Kaoru responded, genuine sincerity in her voice.

"After all I've said, I have just one request," Tomoe said shyly. Kaoru nodded fiercely in agreement, but the heavy weight of dread settled at the bottom of her heart. She feared… she feared…

"Yes? What request. I'll do anything."

"Kaoru, please, will you promise to give him a message? I need him to know I care," Tomoe pleaded.

"Oh, is that it? Of course, whatever you want. I'll tell him. Would you like to leave him a note? You can put it in his bedroom. I won't read it," Kaoru laughed in relief, and made her suggestion.

"Maybe I will. Thank you, Kaoru. Please tell him that I still… care for him, and I wish him happiness. I just need him to know that I never forgot him and he will always have a place in my heart. Tell Kenshin that if he's happy, I'm happy. I want him to move on, to find a new love. With you. I don't blame him. I never did," Tomoe simply said.

"I'll tell him. Would you like a few moments alone to write him the letter?" Kaoru assured the older woman, sliding a piece of paper, writing brush, and ink in front of her.

Tomoe looked at Kaoru in surprise. She understood her. Kaoru had known her for less than twenty-four hours and she knew exactly what she wanted. Tomoe merely smiled and shook her head. She dipped the brush into the inkwell and began to write with Kaoru sitting quietly to the side, watching out the window.

"Will you put this in his bedroom for me? I don't have much time left. My time should be up very shortly," Tomoe handed Kaoru the paper.

"I'll do that. Oh! Kenshin! He's home!" Kaoru agreed, then her eyes lit up upon seeing her lover enter the dojo.

Suddenly, Tomoe burst into tears when she saw Kaoru rush outside, forgetting momentarily that she was there. Tomoe'd seen Kenshin's face, the love reflected there, a love not for her. She always knew that Kenshin loved Kaoru, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Recklessly, Tomoe threw caution to the wind. She jumped up and ran towards Kenshin, letter abandoned. But in her pursuit, her she failed to notice that her body was slowly disintegrating, tiny sparkling particles floating towards the clouds, mingling with her tears, until finally, all that was left was her initial evanescent form. Now, even Kaoru couldn't see her.

Tomoe flung herself into her ex-husband's arms; she fastened her arms around him, but he could feel none of it. His arms were still outstretched toward his current lover, waiting for her to fall into his arms. Invisibly, Tomoe wept into his chest. Kenshin caught a whiff of hakubaikou, but in was gone within a moment's time. As Kaoru came within arms reach of Kenshin, Tomoe kissed him on the cheek and slipped away, wiping away crystalline tears to watch the lovers embrace.

Then, a hand was upon her shoulder. Tomoe turned to see Akira smiling at her, sadness reflecting in her eyes. Without being able to hold in the pain, Tomoe collapsed into her current husband's arms and sobbed her heart out. As husband and wife began to walk away, Tomoe looked back one last time only to see Kenshin lifting his head from Kaoru's to look her in the eye. With tear filled eyes, Kenshin mouthed, "Thank you." Tomoe gave him one last tearful smile and disappeared, pondering the words in her letter.

'_I love you; I forgive you, anata. Now just forgive yourself.'_

The only words Tomoe heard Kaoru say to Kenshin were, "She loves you, Kenshin. She always has." This brought along a whole new bout of tears. In the glittering moonlight, tears from three different people fell in unison. On this scene, two sets of embracing lovers were silhouetted against the dark landscape, lives changed forever as the result of one day.

**End Notes:** How was it? I think I went a bit off track. It turned out a lot longer than I thought. Please review, I would like to know if this style was all right. Ja ne!


End file.
